Rena Refrençais
Rena Refrençais(レナ レフレネース (Rena Refureneesu)) is part of the pirate crew Black Pearl which is pretty much a dark guild. She is twenty years old and was formerly a Mage-In-Training however she watched Black Pearl and stunk on their ship in hope for adventure but then she forgot her seasickness, one of the weaknesses she has as a Water Dragon Slayer. After asking Killigrew Jones, the captain of the ship, if she could join she was gladly accept until they started sailing and she was sick on the decking. Ever since Rena has tried her best to be a pirate even going over the top in trying to look like one but even so, she still can't conquer over her motion sickness. She has a younger sister called Lena that she hasn't seen for many years. Appearance Although Rena is a pirate she doesn't really look the part with her white and purple dress that trails down on the ground and her light purple hair that is past her waist as well as the cute bunny ears which are fake but she swears they are real. She wears a ice symbol on her ribbon keeping her dress up and in her hair to remember her best friend who used Ice-Make. She is rather pale and has pink bewitching eyes. When Rena achieves Drive (or as she calls it Dragon Drive), Rena's hair turns into water and where the wind is flowing is where it makes almost mini waves coming off it. Her eyes also become aqua and are stilted much like a dragon however unlike most dragon slayers she does not gain any scales or the image of scales. She doesn't gain a aura either, in fact, she looks rather normal and innocent. The oppsite of why she usually actives her Dragon Drive. Personality Rena is a rather kind girl and loves her crew in the Black Pearl however when she is on land she is almost like a different person, some say this is because she isn't being sick everywhere but others say this is just how she is all the time but no one ever seems to notice. Rena always has had the habit of battling people even if they are stronger than her even when she was a Mage-In-Training but even so, this doesn't make her any less different in the battlefield as she is always quite calm even if the battle may put her life on the line. During dragon force being active Rena ends up being far more cocky than usual, she is usually angrier than usual and seems to be more motivated to win. History Rena wasn't always what we can call 'evil' she once was a caring young girl imagining what it would be like to become a mage. She went to a school for people to train into power mages and she had great potential after she found out she had a Water Dragon Slayer Magic lacrimia implanted in her. She had lots of friends and was far from being poor so there was really no need for Rena to join over to 'The Dark Side' but she did. One day she was in the courtyard of her school and saw a ship harbor up, it was different compared to the many adventuring ships and fishing boats so she decided to check it out. She found the Black Pearl, a pirate crew with a lot of bad intentions but even so something pulled Rena to look closer and she snuck abroad, she quite quickly learned the intentions of the ship and tried to relieve to back to them that she knew all their plans but instead found herself asking to join. Lucky for her the captain was some evil old man but rather a evil woman that was looking for more crew members but as they started to set sail, her weakness to the sea became apparent that she may or may not be the best of crew members to aloud on board. Magic And Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, (Sui no Metsuryū Mahō)) is a Lost Magic and Slayer Magic which revolves around the element water. Rena managed to learn this after having a water lacrimia implanted into her body as well as being taught by a dragon although she cannot remember what her dragon looks like. She studied night and day at a Mage school before joining the Black Pearl who ended up helping her more than the school did. Spells * Water Dragon's Roar (水竜のうなり (Mizuryū no Hokō)) is one of the most common attacks and nearly all dragon slayers use this spell. The user takes in some of their element and almost swallows it. After this, the user realizes the spell and directs it at the target. It looks like a small vortex of water. It was the first spell Rena managed to learn. * Water Dragon's Black Ship * Water Dragon's Secert Art: Neptunian Roar Water-Make Water-Make (水域の造形魔法 (U~ōtā Meiku lit. Water Molding Magic)) is a type of Molding Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster and Holder Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of water. Even though, it is undereastimated because the variety of Slayer Magics and other similar cases, it can be considered as the one of the most versatile forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation. Spells * Water-Make: Shield '(水域の造形魔法シールド (''U~ōtā Meiku lit:shiirudo)) ''is a basic Water-Make spell which does what it says on the tin. It creates a barrier of water to try and protect the user although it cannot protect the user that well since Water-Make isn't the most defensive of the Molding Magics. * '''Water-Make: Claws '(水域の造形魔法はさみ (''U~ōtā Meiku lit: hasami))'' is a very offensive Water-Make spell creating claws that are rather sharp and can cut though flesh although it cannot cut though bone. The spell claws run around the users fingers and is really flexiable. * 'Water-Make: Wave '(水域の造形魔法なみ (''U~ōtā Meiku lit: Nami))''is a basic Water-Make spell which creates a huge wave of water to come towards the target. * '''Water-Make: Needles * Water-Make: Steam * Water-Make: Dragon * Water-Make: Mimic * Water-Make: Sword * Water-Make: Spear * Water-Make: Hot Wall '''(水域の造形魔法ぴりぴりへい(''U~ōtā Meiku lit:piripiri hei)) ''is a rather advanced Water-Make spell which is a shield that is at near boiling point where if the target attacks it they will be scolded giving the user time to use another attack. It is even weaker than Water-Make: Shield however it is not made to protect but rather prvide time to counter. * '''Water-Make: Hot Needles * Water-Make: Hot Wave Relationships Killigrew Jones= Killigrew Jones (キリグルー ジョネス, Kiriguruu Jonesu)- |-| Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or storylines Rena Refrençais has been yet as of date: *Fallen Stars: Arata vs Rena! Trivia * Rena was originally going to be something other than human but the author decided against it. * Rena in dragon force was meant to be different than most dragon slayers since the author feels like most dragon slayers are similar. * Rena is a third genration Dragon Slayer * Rena is based on Ranju from the game Moero Chronicles in the franchise Genki Tokki Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Water Magic User Category:Water-Make User Category:Water Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Former Mage Category:Female Category:Black Pearl Crew Category:Young Adult Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Legal Mage Category:Former Pupil Category:Females